


Blackmail and a Bottle of Scotch

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), FRIDAY is a busybody, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sub Tony Stark, but only because she loves her Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Loki never thought he'd have a chance with his friend Anthony Stark.  It wasn't until someone attempts to blackmail Anthony that Loki gets a taste of hope.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 230





	1. The Photo

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I finished anything on my hard drive, but tonight I managed it. The story is completely written and will be posted over the next couple of days.
> 
> This fic came from a prompt on the Marvel Fanwork Discord: "photo".
> 
> I'm working without a beta, at least for the first chapter. If you catch any errors let me know and I'll fix them.

“I’m telling you, Stark, magic doesn’t work that way.” Loki paused in stirring his potion to roll his eyes at Anthony, who was soldering something at the next table. “You can’t conjure something from nothing.”

“Of course you can’t, it’s a matter of physics-- wait, you agree with me?”

Loki wrinkled his nose as the smell of hot tin reached him. “When I conjure something, I reach for something that exists already.” He set his stirring stick down and picked up a small silver amulet. “It’s true I can compose new things, but it requires pulling extant atoms together from the ether.” Loki dipped the amulet in the potion. He normally didn’t use rituals like this, but it was the simplest way to create wards for the entire team without sapping his energy. Once the potion flared gold, Loki laid the amulet on a clean towel. Four to go.

“Huh. What about that time you-- shit!” Anthony blew on the back of his hand. “Burned myself.”

“Again?” Loki stood up and took the three steps to Anthony’s side, reaching for his friend’s hand and healing it with a thought. Once he was done, he let go and went back to his seat.

“Thanks,” Anthony said absently, and resumed his work. Loki finished the amulets, all hand-forged by Anthony the day before, and set about cleaning up his workspace.

“Boss?” FRIDAY sounded concerned. “There’s an email you need to see.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Pull it up, baby girl.”

“You might want to view it privately,” the AI replied.

“If you say so.” Anthony wheeled his chair over to a monitor and scanned the screen. Loki couldn’t help but watch his face. The mortal was ridiculously handsome when he was focused on something. “Son of a bitch.” Anthony typed rapidly for a moment, then rolled back to his table.

“Is something wrong, Stark?”

“Nah. Just some asshole attempting to blackmail me. I told them where to shove it.” Tony picked up his soldering iron again.

Loki frowned. “Was it over anything interesting?”

“Nope, only my sex life.” The iron sparked. “They found a picture of me getting my kink on with a man when I was younger. I looked to be in my late twenties, maybe? I don’t remember the photo, but then I was drunk a lot back then.” Anthony smirked. “I’m already out as bisexual, and I think that the public would be more titillated than repulsed by knowing I like getting spanked.”

Loki shook his head. “Midgardians.” It came out fonder than he meant it to.

“What, Asgard doesn’t have blackmail?”

“They do, but not about sex. The Aesir don’t care what anyone does in the bedroom, as long as they aren’t public about it. If someone exposed another’s sexual practices, the shame would be on the revealer.”

“Interesting. So I guess public sex is out.”

“One of the few taboos, yes.”

Anthony grinned. “You ever--?”

Loki grinned back. “Of course. But with a concealment spell at the ready. The danger of being caught was far more fun than the consequences.”

“Fair.” Anthony turned off his iron and set it on its stand. “I’m done with this for a while. Hungry?”

Pleased that Anthony wanted to dine with him, Loki nodded. “What are you in the mood for?”

\---

Later, they sat next to each other on the sofa, half-watching a nature documentary. Loki was feeling mellow, having consumed most of a bottle of elven wine with dinner.

“Boss.” FRIDAY sounded annoyed. Amazing how Anthony could create a machine with feelings. “Your blackmailer has posted your photo on Twitter. It’s trending.”

“Not surprised.” Anthony shrugged and took a sip of his scotch. “I do look pretty hot in that one.”

Loki couldn’t keep himself from chuckling. “Your disinterest amuses me, Stark.”

“You can’t even see my junk in the picture. Definitely not the worst image ever released of me.”

Onscreen, two slugs were mating. It was fascinating and disgusting at the same time. “Now you’ve got me curious.”

Anthony waved a hand. “FRIDAY, bring it up.”

The slugs were replaced by a picture of a much younger Anthony, bound to some sort of spanking bench. The camera had been level with, and pointed at, his face; while the mortal was obviously nude, the shot wasn’t explicit. It was, however, exquisitely erotic. The picture had been taken the moment a paddle struck his rear; the wielder was obviously male, though his head had been cropped out. What made the photo so delicious was the look on Anthony’s face, blissed out and turned on even in his suffering.

Loki wished he hadn’t asked to see it. It was both too intimate and too arousing. He swallowed quietly and aimed for levity. “Your friend had dismal skill with knots.”

Anthony barked a laugh. “ _That’s_ what got your attention?”

Fighting off a smile, Loki sniffed haughtily. “If you had wanted to get free, all you would have had to do was twist your wrist like so.” He made a motion with his hand.

Anthony eyed the photo critically. “I suppose he was lucky I wanted to be there.”

“You certainly seem to have enjoyed yourself.” The words slipped out before Loki could catch himself. He could feel Anthony looking at him oddly, and Loki inwardly cursed.

“As I said, I don’t remember.” Anthony settled back into the sofa, and the slugs resumed their mating dance as the photo disappeared.

Loki sipped his wine and wondered if slugs could feel ecstasy. Surely they must; otherwise, why would they mate? Biological imperatives should come with pleasure, even for such revolting little creatures.

He was distracted by Anthony bumping his elbow. “Hey. Where’d you go?” the mortal asked.

“I was wondering what orgasm feels like for those... things,” Loki replied, pointing at the screen.

Anthony snorted. “How strong is that wine?”

Loki scrunched his nose up at his friend. “I’m not drunk. Just relaxed.” At least, he didn’t think he was drunk. It had been a while since he’d imbibed this particular brew.

“Right.” Norns, Anthony was beautiful when he smiled, white teeth against tanned skin. “You’re a shapeshifter. You could always try being a slug.”

“I think not. I would retain my mind, so I wouldn’t truly feel as a slug feels. I am also not into bestiality, nor does slime excite me sexually.”

Anthony arched a perfect eyebrow. “What _does_ excite you sexually?”

Loki blinked, caught off guard.

“Come on, you already saw what a pervert I am. Fair’s fair.”

“This from a man who cares not if the internet sees him in the throes of passion.”

There was that smile again, this time a little sly. “You liked that picture.”

Loki shrugged. “You are not the only pervert in the room.” His mouth felt dry, so he finished his drink in one swallow. “I am out of drink,” he announced, “so I am off to bed.” Loki wasn’t running away. He would never. But he was a little wobbly as he stood.

Anthony pretended to pout. “It’s still early.”

“Nonetheless.” Loki patted Anthony on the shoulder. “Good night, my friend.”

“Night, Lokes.” Surely that wasn’t disappointment in Anthony’s expression?

Loki skywalked to his bed, banishing his clothes as he landed on his back. The sheets felt good on his skin, and he took his cock in hand. He’d wanted to touch himself ever since he’d seen the photo.

It didn’t take long, not with the fantasy of making Anthony look like that through Loki’s own ministrations. Loki could see the photo clearly in his mind, despite the alcohol-induced brain fog, and he came quickly at the thought of Anthony under _his_ hands, _his_ paddle.

Loki was asleep before his seed cooled on his skin.


	2. Seduction

Loki awoke before dawn, head pounding and sticky with dried come on his belly. He hated hangovers, and he was disgusted at himself for his behavior last night. Anthony had opened his home to Loki, given him space in Anthony’s building, and Loki was pleasuring himself to thoughts of his friend. After getting unintentionally drunk, nearly confessing his attraction to the mortal, and then fleeing ignominiously.

He was an idiot, he thought, and got up to brush his fuzzy-feeling teeth.

The day was spent in his quarters, where he worked on a spell to make the quinjet permanently undetectable and pretended he wasn’t hiding from Anthony. Normally Loki worked in the lab, enjoying the human’s company, but he was ashamed of himself.

\---

Loki paused in his work, going to his small kitchen to stare into the fridge. It was nightfall, and his stomach was rumbling. He’d had a sandwich earlier, but it was getting late. Perhaps he’d order in.

“If you’re hungry,” FRIDAY said as Loki closed the refrigerator door, “Boss hasn’t eaten yet.”

“I don’t feel like company,” he told her. “Order me a pizza, please. My usual.”

“Sure thing.”

Flopping down on the sofa, Loki picked up the novel he’d been reading yesterday. FRIDAY had mentioned Anthony, and Loki couldn’t help but wonder how his friend was doing. Shame washed over him again as he tried to focus on the book. It was useless.

By the time there was a knock on his front door, Loki was brooding again. He got up and went to answer it, expecting a security guard with his food. Instead it was Anthony, holding two pizzas and a six-pack of bottled beer.

“Hey Lokes!” Anthony smiled cheerfully as he walked past a startled Loki and set the food on the table. “FRIDAY said you were depressed and hungry, so she ordered enough for both of us.”

Loki tried not to grit his teeth. “Thank you, FRIDAY, that was very thoughtful.” Infernal machine, knowing he was avoiding Anthony…

“You’re welcome, Mr. Loki!” The AI sounded altogether too cheerful. If she had a throat, he would strangle her.

“So what’s got you down, my friend?” Anthony made himself comfortable as he opened a pizza box.

Loki slowly sat down across from him. “I’m not depressed, just mildly hung over.”

“I _knew_ you were drunk last night.” Anthony flashed a smile and picked up a slice of pie.

“How was your day?” Loki asked, changing the subject. He didn’t want to think about the previous evening. Ever.

“Boring. Board meeting, R&D meeting, meeting with Pepper.” Anthony took a bite.

“My sympathies.” Loki opened his box and took out a piece of pizza. He didn’t feel like eating anymore, but he couldn’t be rude either.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Normally conversation flowed between them, but Loki felt awkward. He was relieved when Anthony began to ramble about an idea he had to improve on some other inventor’s self-driving car.

When they were finished eating, Anthony stood. “C’mere.” Loki, puzzled, followed him into the living room area. “Sit down.” Again, Loki complied. What was Anthony doing? “We need to talk,” the mortal said.

Norns. FRIDAY had told Anthony about Loki’s shameful behavior last night. That had to be it. Loki braced himself. Would he be thrown from the tower, or sent back to Asgard? Whatever the punishment, Loki would accept it.

“Are you attracted to me?” Anthony asked.

Loki hadn’t expected that, and he made himself shrug casually. “You’re an attractive man.” Loki kept his face composed. “I know many Midgardians would agree.”

“Yeah, but I don’t give a shit about other people.”

Loki blinked.

“I want,” Anthony said, sinking to his knees before Loki, “to know if you want me.” The man aggressively maintained eye contact as he lowered his face to kiss Loki’s bare foot softly. “I look good down here. Admit it, _Sir_.”

Loki was frozen, except for his heart hammering in his chest. It took a long moment to realize that yes, Anthony really was doing this. Offering himself to Loki. Offering his submission. His body. Loki exhaled sharply, belatedly noticing he’d been holding his breath. “You do look very fine, Anthony.” His voice was tremulous, and he forced himself to calm down. “What is it you want from me?”

Anthony laid his head against Loki’s knee, his brown eyes still focused on Loki. “I want you to hurt me. I want you to fuck me.”

There was only one possible answer Loki could give. He reached out, took Anthony’s hair in his fist, and dragged him up into a violent kiss. Loki was shaking with need already, a need to consume Anthony, to take everything he could before the mortal grew bored. If it was only one night, Loki would make it a memorable one.

Loki jerked Anthony’s head back, relishing the way his friend’s face was flushed with want. “Hands behind your back,” he ordered roughly, and a fresh wave of lust hit him as Anthony obeyed immediately. Loki pulled Anthony close, and reached a hand behind the man to take his wrists in Loki’s fingers.

Using Anthony’s hair, Loki pulled the submissive’s head to the side. He licked a stripe up Anthony’s neck and then bit. He had to be careful, mortals were so very fragile, but Anthony moaned with pleasure and Loki tasted blood. He’d heal the man later, he swore to himself, and licked the wound gently.

He pushed Anthony away from him. “Stand up. Undress.”

Anthony scrambled to obey. He didn’t try to tease Loki, which was perfect. Otherwise Loki would probably rip the clothing off with his bare hands. He wanted so very much that he couldn’t focus on using magic for it. He could think of nothing but getting to touch Anthony in the ways he’d dreamed. The man was gorgeous, his cock hard and flushed, all for Loki.

When Anthony was naked, Loki rose from the chair. “Follow.” He strode to his bedroom, aware of Anthony on his heels. He turned and gripped the man’s hair again, pulling him into a brief kiss before shoving him hard towards the bed. “On your hands and knees.”

As Anthony assumed the position, Loki slapped his ass. “You want me to hurt you?”

“Yes, Sir. Please.” Anthony sounded wrecked already.

Loki moved closer, standing by the edge of the bed, and twisted his fist in Anthony’s hair. “Safeword?”

“Red.”

“Good.” Keeping hold of Anthony’s hair, Loki smacked the submissive’s rear. “Let’s see how you handle a god.”

Loki had never spanked a human before, and he wasn’t in the right mindset to experiment. Instead he just started out fairly light and kept hitting until Anthony yelped in pain. Loki knew he’d found the edge of Anthony’s limits, and began smacking the darkening flesh not quite as hard. It was still hard enough to hurt, and he varied where and how hard he slapped until Anthony was panting. His ass was bright red, and Anthony moaned and fought Loki’s hold on his hair with every blow.

When Anthony began tensing from the pain, Loki reached beneath him to take hold of Anthony’s cock. He stroked the man, rough and dry, and nearly came himself when Anthony cried out and pulsed in Loki’s hand.

“Thank you, Sir, thank you so much,” Anthony whimpered.

“I’m not done yet.” Loki fumbled open his pants and got behind Anthony, lubricating himself with a thought. “I’m going to use your pretty ass for my own pleasure. How does that make you feel?”

Anthony shivered. “Like a toy, Sir. Like an object.”

“And you like that.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki pushed the head of his cock into Anthony slowly, giving the man a moment to adjust. When the ring of muscle relaxed, Loki slid the rest of the way in. “Oh, Anthony, you’re so tight.” Loki felt dizzy with lust. “How long has it been since you’ve been used this way?”

“Too long.” Anthony was pushing back against Loki’s hips, and he moaned as Loki started to fuck him. “I need it. Please, Sir.”

Loki began to pound into Anthony, taking his pleasure from the body beneath him. He made it last as long as he could, wanting the pleasure to go on forever, but he had wanted for so long that he came faster than he wanted.

But he was a god, and could keep going.

He used Anthony’s hole -- loosened now, but still tight enough to give Loki what he needed -- through two more orgasms, relishing the ecstasy he took from his lover. All the while Anthony was shaking and panting, and as Loki drew close to his fourth release he pressed down on Anthony’s bloody neck with one hand and took Anthony’s cock in the other. It made Anthony come again, and the clenching of Anthony’s ass made Loki orgasm a final time.

Sated, Loki pulled out slowly. He laid down on his side, tugging a worn-out Anthony into his arms. “You were so good for me,” Loki said softly. “So very perfect. You took everything I gave you. Such a good boy.”

But Anthony was already asleep.

Loki smiled as he healed the wound on Anthony’s neck. They’d have a nap, and then he’d tell Anthony how wonderful he was.

He deserved it.


	3. Confessions

Loki woke when felt Anthony shift against him. He looked down at the mortal, Anthony’s dark hair tousled from where Loki had gripped it earlier.

Anthony opened his eyes slowly and glanced up. “Hey.” He sounded tired, but looked blissful.

“Hello, Anthony.” Loki wasn’t sure whether a kiss would be welcome. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Anthony rolled away and stretched languidly. Loki could hear the man’s spine pop. “Jesus. My ass is killing me.” He chuckled. “Good job.”

Loki smiled, even though he longed to pull Anthony back into his arms. “You enjoyed yourself, then?”

“Oh yeah.” Anthony grinned. “I had forgotten how relaxed I feel after a good scene. I needed that.”

“I’m pleased I could help. You were quite good yourself.” Loki wanted to tell Anthony how perfect he’d been. Wanted to kiss him, hold him, perhaps have sex again.

But Anthony was standing up. “I have some stuff to do. But I’ll see you tomorrow. And maybe we can do this again sometime.” He looked around. “Where are my clothes?”

Loki felt bereft, but hid it well. “In the living room.”

“Ah. Don’t get up, I’ll see myself out.” Anthony flashed a smile, his fake one, and was gone. Loki heard the rustle of clothes, then the front door opening and closing.

Loki was alone. And he hated it.

The room smelled like sex, and suddenly Loki couldn’t bear it. He climbed out of bed and took a shower, then changed the sheets, stuffing the old ones in the laundry hamper for the cleaning crew to deal with. He even lit some incense to erase the scent of Anthony. Sandalwood filled the air. Loki felt used, tired, old.

It wasn’t Anthony’s fault. The mortal had been honest about what he wanted, and he’d never once mentioned having feelings for Loki. It was just sex to Anthony. He didn’t know, couldn’t know, that Loki cared for him as more than a friend.

And now Loki couldn’t tell him. Anthony would think one tumble had ruined their friendship. Loki would have to continue on as if nothing meaningful had happened.

This was going to hurt.

\---

Loki finished the quinjet spell the next morning. Still feeling bitter, he skywalked to the jet’s hangar to apply the spell.

Anthony was there. _Fuck_.

The man was doing something to the engine, shouting to FRIDAY about calibrations over the loud music filling the space around the ship. Loki sighed and approached Anthony. “Stark.”

There was a clang as Anthony dropped his wrench. “Shit. Oh hey, Lokes. What’s up?” There were dark circles under Anthony’s eyes, as if he hadn’t slept well.

“I prepared a spell to make the quinjet undetectable to radar or magic,” Loki told him.

“Cool! Do you need me to do anything?”

“Just stand back for a moment, if you don’t mind the interruption.”

Anthony got out of Loki’s way. The spell was already constructed, so it took only a moment to apply it. The jet glowed green for a moment as the magic locked in place. Loki glanced at Anthony. “It’s done.”

“Just like that?”

“Not ‘just like that.’ It took time to develop that spell.” Loki found himself explaining the process to Anthony, who kept interrupting to ask questions. It felt almost comfortable, and Loki allowed his distress to slip from his mind as they talked.

Suddenly Anthony yawned. “Sorry. Had an idea last night, so I didn’t sleep.” His smile was rueful, and a little guarded.

Loki frowned in concern. “You should know you need rest after--” he scrambled for a word -- “activities.”

But Anthony just shrugged. “Inspiration strikes whenever.”

“Boss,” FRIDAY interrupted, “you’re having lunch with Ms. Potts in an hour.”

“Shit.” Anthony started packing up his tools. “I need a shower, I think I’ve got grease in my hair.”

“Would you like a lift back to the tower?” Loki offered.

“Nah, I’m good.” Anthony turned away from Loki, focusing on his equipment. “See you later, Lokes.”

Loki tried not to flinch at the dismissal, instead traveling back to his rooms. Something was wrong with Anthony. Was he angry at Loki? Was he regretting their evening? Loki was. Not because of the pleasure they’d shared, but because of the odd way Anthony had been acting since then. Loki didn’t like the change in their friendship.

He took a deep breath. It wasn’t his fault. Anthony had initiated things. Been the one to proposition Loki. If Anthony was unhappy, it was by his own doing.

It still hurt, though. More than Loki thought it could.

Settling down on his sofa, he lost himself in the novel from last night, determined not to think of Anthony.

\---

That evening, Loki’s least favorite AI interrupted him while he was watching a rather adorable cat video on the internet.

“Mr. Loki, Boss needs help. He’s getting drunk, and I’m concerned about alcohol poisoning.”

Loki scowled, even as he grew worried. “Since when am I his keeper?”

FRIDAY was silent for a moment, and Loki had the odd feeling she was glaring at him. “You obviously care about the Boss’s well-being. I see things.”

Was she blackmailing him, or just telling him she was observant? Was he getting paranoid? “And why do you think he would appreciate my presence?”

“I can’t tell you that. But he needs you. Trust me.”

Loki sighed, just for show, and stood. “Where is he?”

\---

When the elevator opened into Anthony’s penthouse, Loki stalked over to the bar where the mortal was slumped over a glass of scotch. “You are an idiot, Stark.”

“Huh?” Anthony blinked slowly.

“FRIDAY told me you’re on your way to poisoning yourself.” Growling in annoyance, Loki took the glass and mostly-empty bottle away and discorporated them.

“Hey! Give that back!” Anthony reached out to grab Loki’s wrist, but missed and started to slide off the barstool.

“No. Now tell me why you’ve done this to yourself.” Loki knew he was being bossy, but he’d found it was the best way to deal with drunks.

Anthony frowned, the alcohol making the expression seem overexaggerated. “I fucked up.”

Loki arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for more.

“Shouldn’t have slept with you,” Anthony mumbled, putting his head down on the bar.

Pain lanced through Loki, although he wouldn’t give Anthony the satisfaction of seeing it. “I am happy to forget it ever happened.”

Unexpectedly, Anthony flinched. “Don’t wanna forget. Shouldn’t’ve done it, want to do it again. Hurts.”

Loki froze. “Hurts how?”

“Stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Loki found himself softening his tone. Tell me.”

Anthony looked away, seemingly miserable. “You’re so… I just want… too much.”

Loki was ready to throttle the mortal. Anthony wanted more from Loki, the mage had been able to tell that much, but he wanted Anthony to speak plainly. Loki would sober him up with a spell, only he was certain Anthony would be mortified. Loki wasn’t kind enough to let Anthony go without getting a straight answer.

He decided to take a different approach. “I desire you as well, Anthony.” It was easier to say when Anthony was probably too intoxicated to remember this conversation.

“I know.” Anthony turned to him, eyes wide with emotion. “I can tell. I’m just… too fucked up for you.” Looking resigned, Anthony put his head down on the bar with an audible thunk.

Loki wanted to hug his friend, kiss him, tell him he was perfect. He felt joy at Anthony’s pronouncement. And yet… “We are both fucked up, my Anthony. We might find we are not suited for a relationship, but I would like to try.”

“Really?” Anthony gave that slow, drunken blink again. Loki hated it. “You’ll hate me eventually.”

“I doubt it.” Loki knew his fondness was showing on his face, but he couldn’t have hid it if he’d wanted to. “Besides, the opposite is true.” He shrugged. “I have recently learned to take what little happiness life gives me, and to Hel with the future.”

“I want to make you happy.” Anthony got off the barstool and slid to his knees. “Very happy.” He reached for Loki’s crotch, but Loki took hold of his wrist.

“Not now, Anthony. Not until you’ve sobered up.” Loki pulled his new… whatever Anthony was to him now… up to his feet, then put a hand on the small of Anthony’s back. “I will see you to your bed, where you will sleep this off. Alone.”

Anthony’s pout was almost cute. “But I wanna show my appreciation.” He was slurring. Loki wasn’t sure if it was from drink or exhaustion. After all, Anthony hadn’t slept well the night before.

“You may. Tomorrow.” Loki led Anthony to his bedroom, stripped him to his boxers, and chivvied him into bed. “Now sleep. I will see you once your hangover passes.” Yes, Loki could have sobered Anthony up, but he wanted time to think.

“No cuddle?” Anthony mumbled.

Loki was tempted, but he needed to process their conversation. “Just sleep for now. Rest well.”

Anthony grumbled, but drifted off quickly enough. Loki skywalked back to his rooms and dropped onto his sofa. He wasn’t sure how he felt. He might be in a relationship with Anthony, if the man remembered in the morning. Anthony also might feel differently once he was sober. It was too early to be happy.

But Loki couldn’t help but feel a warmth in his chest. _Hope_. He’d gotten burnt by hope before, but he couldn’t help himself. He lost himself in daydreams, imagining being Anthony’s lover and all the ways he wanted to make the man happy. It was childish of him, he knew, but no one would ever know.

After all, FRIDAY wasn’t psychic.


	4. Negotiation

In the morning there was a knock on Loki’s door. He opened it to see Anthony, hair still damp from the shower, looking uncharacteristically nervous. “Hi,” Anthony said. “I’m sorry about last night. Uh, are we dating now?”

Loki felt his mouth curl in pleasure and amusement. “Do you want to be?”

Anthony exhaled audibly. “Yeah, I think I do. I’m freaked the fuck out by it, but yeah.”

“Come in, then, and tell me what is ‘freaking you out.’”

Anthony was silent as he came in and took a seat on the edge of the sofa. Loki sat down next to him and waited. He was getting what he wanted. He could afford to be patient.

The mortal was quiet for a long moment. “I’ve only had one relationship. Ever. And it bombed.”

Loki knew about Anthony and Pepper. “And I have never had a serious one.” He smiled cautiously, feeling as if Anthony would run away if Loki wasn’t careful. “As I said last night, I do not know if it would work between us. But I think you are worth trying for.”

“Me too.” The tension left Anthony’s shoulders. “I’m going to fuck up, but I’ll hate myself more if we don’t try.”

“We are in agreement, then.” Loki took Anthony’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “How do you see things between us?”

Anthony knew exactly what he meant. “I don’t want to be a full-time submissive or anything. Just, um, sex.”

Loki shook his head. “I believe you need discipline regarding your well-being. You neither sleep nor eat often enough, and I wish to remedy that.”

“Are you going to punish me if I don’t?” Anthony scrunched his nose in distaste.

“Not with pain.” Loki shifted to face Anthony more fully. “I take no joy in hurting someone unless they actively desire it. But I can be quite creative in coming up with other punishments.”

Anthony swallowed, desire and fear warring on his face. “I’m not thrilled with the idea, to be honest.”

Loki reached out with his free hand to cup Anthony’s cheek. “I have no desire to leash that beautiful mind of yours. I would not have you be a simpering slave. But you don’t take care of yourself, and I believe you would be happier if you allowed me control over this.”

Anthony took a deep breath and let it out. “If I don’t like it, can we renegotiate?”

“Of course.”

“We need to talk about our likes and dislikes.”

“Naturally. But at the moment, I feel the sudden urge to have you.” Loki smiled, feeling genuinely happy, even if it was tentative. This could still fail, miserably. “And then you will eat breakfast.”

Anthony scowled. “Can I at least have coffee with it?”

Loki chuckled. “As if I would ever take away your coffee.”

Grinning, Anthony let go of Loki’s hand and got down on his knees. “Then maybe this can work. Now tell me, Sir, how would you have me?”

Looking down at Anthony’s teasing smirk and sparkling eyes, Loki knew he would do anything to keep this man. “Crawl to the bedroom, my pet. I wish to bind you and see how far I can push you before you beg for release.”

Anthony shuddered with anticipation as he began making his way to the bedroom on hands and knees. Loki didn’t get up, instead watching the hypnotic movements of Anthony’s rear as he crawled. When Anthony had disappeared from his view, Loki stood and leisurely followed his submissive. His new pet was waiting next to the bed.

Loki snapped his fingers, and Anthony’s clothes vanished. “On the bed, face up.” He watched as Anthony complied, his desire growing at the sight. With a thought, Anthony’s wrists were bound to the bed frame with emerald-green rope. “You look lovely, my pet.”

And Anthony did look lovely. He was calm for the first time this morning, as if following Loki’s orders was soothing. And perhaps it was. Loki hoped so. And yet Anthony’s cock was semi-erect. As it should be, Loki thought. It would soon be even harder.

Taking a few moments to appreciate what this beautiful man was giving him, Loki let his eyes roam over his pet. Anthony was well-muscled, although not obscenely so. His eyes, watching Loki, were expressive and full of intelligence. Loki felt lucky.

He fetched a toy from his nightstand -- a vibrating anal plug he’d bought for himself, but hadn’t used yet. Loki lubricated it with magic, then pushed Anthony’s legs apart. “Spread yourself for me.”

Anthony obeyed, bending his knees, and Loki took his time sliding the toy into his pet. It was on the large side, and Anthony was deliciously tight. “Breathe for me, pet.” Loki pushed in a little further, enjoying Anthony’s moan. “You can take this. Just relax.”

It took several long minutes before the plug was seated completely. Loki was pleased to see Anthony’s cock weeping fluid, and he couldn’t resist leaning down to taste it. Anthony groaned with need, and the sound was nearly enough to make Loki spill in his trousers. “Exquisite,” Loki breathed softly.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Loki smiled, and picked up the wireless remote for the plug in such a way that Anthony couldn’t see what he held. He was gratified when his pet jerked in surprise as the toy started buzzing inside him.

He watched Anthony write and moan, pulling against his bonds as Loki increased the vibrator’s intensity. It was a delicious sight. Loki could stand it no more, and freed his cock. Kneeling between Anthony’s thighs, Loki stroked himself to completion even as Anthony began to beg for release.

“Please, Sir, please, I can’t take it, please let me come--”

Loki came almost painfully hard, his seed painting Anthony’s erection as the submissive continued to beg. Catching his breath, he moved down Anthony’s body. “Be still, pet, and I will allow you to come.” He increased the intensity once more, watched with pleasure as Anthony grit his teeth and tried to control himself, and finally took Anthony’s cock into his mouth.

He heard Anthony’s breath catch, and glanced up to see his pet entranced by the sight of Loki sucking his own seed off Anthony’s cock. Loki felt smug, and decided to grant his pet what he had begged for.

It took little time before Anthony was coming down Loki’s throat, crying out as he shuddered through his pleasure. Anthony was gorgeous like this, he thought. Perfect.

Loki turned off the plug, smiling as Anthony went limp on the bed. “How was that, my pet?”

“Uh. Wow.”

Humming in pleasure, Loki released the ropes with a thought and gently took the plug from Anthony’s body. He cleaned it with magic, then fetched water for his pet. His heart felt like he might burst with happiness as he watched Anthony drink.

Anthony smiled at him, his expression soft. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, pet.” Loki laid next to Anthony, pulling him into his arms.

This time, Anthony would stay. Loki was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
